forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Dagger
Darkstalker Wars The Dark Dagger appears to have been involved in the Darkstalker Wars (according to the latter's article), but I can't seem to find any sources for this. Anyone have any suggestions of where to look? --Coswig (talk) 05:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : I'm sure to read that as drow-only guild the other thieves' guild decided to eliminate them; unfortunately I totally forgot where I read this (maybe was a source telling about the Twisted Rune), sorry to not be more helpful (Unknown user 11 (talk) 08:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC)) Asking for corrections Dear editors, I added some information. The problem is due to among others, a lack of vocabulary, the information sounds a bit too casual for a mafia-esque group as this one (like calling slaves merchandise). I tried to rewrite it but the wording, I made on MS Word became one that could bring in copyright problems. May I ask someone to look over it and right the wording? Thank you in advance Best Regards Saya222 P.S. The ad&d sourcebooks used to cite were borrowed from another gaming group and I already returned them. So discussions about what was written on sourcebook will be some I won't be able to really participate. Saya222 (talk) 15:45, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I checked over the article and fixed a few problems, both in the previous text and in your added text. In particular, you cited City of Splendors: Waterdeep page 106, which doesn't mention the Dark Dagger, while page 108 mentions them only very briefly and didn't cover the text you added. Some other information you added didn't seem to have a source, like the 1:3 ratio of membership. Can you please check which books you used? Bear in mind that City of Splendors (boxed set) and City of Splendors: Waterdeep are different books. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:43, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Dear BadCatMan, ::thank you for taking the time to look it up. ::I looked up the notes again and indeed I made mistakes regarding what I wrote and what I typed. I added the (presumably) right ones. ::May I ask you to look them up again? If it is too much of a hassle, I will try to ask next week again to have a look into the books and make clarifications.One thing about the city of splendors, I borrowed only one book and while I am pretty sure that it was the campaign guide it's not absolutely clear because pages from the cover to introduction were already missing. ::I promise that I will never type again without having the books at close hand. ::Again thank you for taking the time to check whether things are proper. ::Best Regards ::Saya222 Saya222 (talk) 10:35, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Done; checked on the references. They should be alright. :::Saya222 (talk) 07:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::I checked it over again. Please note that the copy of Demihuman Deities you're using has the wrong page numbers, I have corrected these again. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Dear BadCatMan, :::::thank you for looking it up again. And no, the copy's page number isn't wrong the fault is mine. I was reading Abbathor's section because he's my favorite dwarf god and wrote the wrong pages down and from there to the site's references. :::::Again thank you for looking up and Best Regards :::::Saya222